


Happy

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin's known Kame for, like, ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misao_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Misao_Duo).



> This was written as part of a bunch of motivational/reward drabbles for the participants of Kizuna Exchange 2010. For Misao_Duo, who prompted us with cute gifs if Jin and Kame.

Jin's known Kame for, like, ever. He knows Kame who's freaking out over performances and Kame who's being a workaholic jerk about early morning rehearsals. He knows him when he wolfs down four meals a day and still looks like his parents lock him in the basement with warm water for dinner.

But for a time, he didn't know Kame happy anymore.

So it's still magical to see. Even at six in the morning; even on some stupid show that would sap Jin's will to live. Watching Kame happy with their job, their lives, is the greatest thing of all.


End file.
